Rabbids
Rabbids, usually called "Bunnies", are recurring characters in the Rayman franchise. They are a race of highly intelligent, yet incredibly insane alien rabbits who desire to conquer Rayman's world. Although usually appearing as enemies to Rayman, in other appearances, they appear as the protagonists. History ''Rayman 4'' In the trailers initially released for a Rayman 4 game-in-making, the Rabbids are shown as a much more intimidating force. They have a more feral look and are shown with giant robotic Rabbids that fire lasers from their eyes. As the idea for Rayman 4 waned, the Rabbids gained more of the comical appearance and mannerisms that they are known for. ''Rayman: Raving Rabbids'' In Rayman: Raving Rabbids, they began appearing out of the ground en masse and quickly took over Rayman's world, kidnapping him and the Baby Globoxes. They forced Rayman to compete in various gladiatorial events (namely odd minigames), and rewarded him only with plungers. Rayman eventually used all the plungers he got from them to build a ladder to freedom, but after escaping realized the Rabbids still had the baby Globoxes and he would no longer be around to protect them from the games they made him go through, so he turned around and jumped into one of the Rabbid hole to go back for them, only to get his foot stuck in it. Later games seem to only be focused on the Rabbids rather than Rayman for some reason, resolving around the minigames. Other Appearances In followup games, the Rabbids became significantly less of a threat as their goofy demeanor took over, making them all the more laughable. However, there is still something of a villainous side to them as these followup games sometimes centered around their attempted invasions of Earth. During these invasions, the Rabbids become malefactors in harassing people, stealing what they want, and just otherwise wreaking havoc. This is most notable in their game Rabbids Go Home wherein the Rabbids plot to go to the moon via a tall pile of objects. They collect these objects by stealing items and clothing from people they come across. Unfortunately, they also kidnap unlucky people and animals in the process, such as the woman trapped in the car they steal to serve as the base of their pile. They arguably cross the Moral Event Horizon when they repeatedly abduct a terminally ill patient to use as part of their pile, the last time from his own wedding they crash in order to personally abduct him once more. ''Rabbids Invasion'' They also appear in the Nick series Rabbids Invasion where they appear as the main protagonists. Throughout the series, they cause mayhem which usually causes them to drive people insane and sometimes turn on each other. Usually only four Rabbids are seen at a time in the series, though, in the episode "Rabbid, Are You There?", only three Rabbids are seen. From there, the number of Rabbids has been known to range from 3 to 12 in an episode. ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' In Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, the Rabbids use their Time Washing Machine to transport themselves into the laboratory of a girl working on device that can fuse objects together called the SuperMerge and begin playing with all of her stuff. One Rabbid gets their hands on the SuperMerge and begins playing with it, fusing other Rabbids with other objects, even creating two Rabbids who resemble Mario and Princess Peach, however, it also causes the Time Washing Machine to malfunction, resulting in it sucking in all the objects and Rabbids in the room and transporting them to the Mario Universe. As this happens, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom is sucked into a giant vortex. Afterwards, both Mario and the Rabbids are transported to a world that fuses both the (now gigantic) objects from the Rabbid's world and the landscape of the Mushroom Kingdom, also creating dozens of hostile Rabbids fused with both elements. Mario then teams up with the Rabbid resembling Peach, the Rabbid resembling Luigi and Beep-0 (the girl's robot assistant) to fix the Mushroom Kingdom and prevent Bowser Jr. from using the SuperMerge Rabbid (who he nicknames Spawny) to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. At the end of the game, Mario and his team manage to stop Bowser Jr. and recover Spawny while also stopping MegaDragonBowser; a fusion of Bowser and a beast called the MegaBug, however, it is not shown whether Mario and the others manage to reverse what happened or not. Characteristics They are said not to be able to properly perform tasks like phoning, playing football and cooking eggs, but they certainly try. However, the one thing they are certainly good at is dancing, as seen in the adverts for the first game. They are also the frequent victim of abuse, which has increased over the years due to the Rabbids' continued minigames and fan response. Nevertheless, the Rabbids themselves can be quite sadistic at times, even towards each other, although their lack of intelligence often makes them oblivious to things. The Rabbids' eyes are normally blue when they are in a normal mood, but turn red when they go berserk. In the TV show, a few of them have one blue eye and one red. Generally, this is accompanied by the Rabbid pulling out an item (usually a plunger) and screaming "DAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!". Trivia *Until the release of Rayman Origins, the Rabbids overshadowed Rayman in popularity and became the stars of their own spin-offs, something heavily disliked by most Rayman fans. External Links *'Rabbids' in Heroes wiki. Category:Animals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rayman Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Organizations Category:Propagandists Category:On & Off Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Mute Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Mascots Category:Incompetent Category:Gaolers Category:Slaver Category:Hegemony Category:Zombies Category:Cowards Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Envious Category:Male Category:Mischievous Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protagonists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Polluters Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mario Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Crossover Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed